if you love me, don't let go
by tiggytiger2012
Summary: Ever have those nightmares where only one specific person can calm you down? (nalu oneshot)


_The demon cackled, its harsh grip on Lucy's body tightening. The landscape was devastated, fallen buildings smoldering and battles raging all around him, but none of it mattered to Natsu. All he could perceive was the frantic terror in her chocolate eyes, the fierce squeals that she was emitting, the acrid smell of her blood. He struggled, but it was no use, the magic pushing him to the ground was too strong._

" _Something wrong, my boy?" the demon teased, pressing a long, bloody talon into Lucy's throat. She thrashed in its grip, desperately tossing her legs around, but it was no use. The demon growled at her frenzied attack, and dug its claws into her arm, drawing blood. She shrieked, a terrible sound that shattered Natsu into a million pieces. He fought even harder to escape the magic's grip, but it was no use; with a flick of the demon's wrist, the force pinning him to the ground was doubled._

 _"Lucy! Don't worry, I'll save you, I promise!" he shouted, fighting so hard that his body trembled, desperate to rescue her, to comfort her. She weakly smiled at him, and he gazed at her tear streaked, grimy face, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life._

 _The demon smirked, and in one swift movement, swept it's talons across her throat. Her limp body fell to the ground, blood gurgling out of her wound and staining her golden locks. Her eyes were dim, the ghost of a smile on her frozen lips._

 _He screamed her name until his throat was hoarse, heavy sobs racking his body, brilliant flames engulfing him. The demon snapped its fingers and agonizing pain surged through Natsu's body, but he didn't care; he was already numb._

 _Lucy was gone._

 _Never coming back._

 _That was when the world went dark._

Natsu jerked up in the bed, gasping for air. His trembling hands frantically grasped the soft pink covers, his wild eyes speeding around the moonlit room.

 _It was only a dream._

He heaved a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall. His heart throbbed in his chest. He was in Lucy's bed, and Happy was snoring in her desk chair.

 _Lucy._

Even though he knew that it was just a dream, he couldn't help but worry. He knew that she was fine, but he just wanted to make sure. He turned to see her sleeping body, only to find that he was alone in the bed. He tensed up once again, frantically peeling back the covers, but it was no use- she wasn't there.

 _Oh god, please no._

He sat up and froze, panic filling his veins. He could smell her nearby, something was making noise in the kitchen...

He scrambled out of bed, not even caring that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He had to find her, make sure she was safe...

He tumbled into the kitchen, and heaved a sigh of relief, because there she was.

"Lucy."

She veered around to face him, her messy golden locks tumbling around her shoulders, a glass in her hand. Her loose t-shirt was so long that one couldn't see the short shorts she was wearing.

"Where did you go?" He asked, his voice panicky. He glanced at the clock; it read 3:37 AM.

"I just wanted some water..." She answered, her sleepy chocolate eyes confused.

He then bolted over to her and wrapped his trembling arms around her, pulling her body close to his, and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Natsu, wha-"

"Promise me that you won't ever leave my side, please," he murmured into the crook of her neck, his voice broken and weak. He was surrounded by her scent, and he squeezed her ever so gently.

 _She's okay._

She hugged him tight in response. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and he took in a shaky breath.

"I promise," she replied softly. He pulled back just enough so that he could rest his forehead against hers, gently cradling her face with his hands. Her quiet breath fanned across his upper lip, and he gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes, terrified to look away. She smiled softly, and a little piece of him melted. She reached up, kissed his nose, and then pulled away, heading for the sink.

"Did something happen?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of water, the concern evident in her voice.

"I… I had a dream… and I lost you…" he murmured gingerly, leaning against the kitchen counter. He flinched at the memory of her tattered body tumbling to the ground, the demon's cruel laugh, her lifeless eyes…

Her warm body leaning against him brought him back to the present, and he looked down at her as she sipped her water. She looked up to meet his gaze, a lively glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she soothed him, twining her fingers with his. He smiled for the first time that night, his nerves finally calming, and rested his head on hers. After a long, comforting moment, she placed the glass onto the counter.

"Now, I'm exhausted, is it alright with you if we get some more sleep?" she asked, stepping away from him. He nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

Together they slipped under the covers and snuggled up until they were comfortable; her head on his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her, their legs a tangled mess. She sighed softly, her eyes drifting closed.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

He gazed down at her, at the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took, the glimmer of the moonlight reflecting off her golden hair, at her thick eyelashes and soft cheeks. He thought about all the amazing times he had had with her, about the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, about how she could brighten an entire room by simply walking in.

 _God, I love you._

"Goodnight, Luce."


End file.
